The invention relates to a linear unit, particularly for an assembly device electrically/pneumatically or electrically/hydraulically operatively connected to an energy source.
Linear unit of the type under discussion comprises a casing, an actuator with a cylinder tubular body, a piston and a piston rod, and guide means with at least one guide tube axially parallel to the piston rod for cooperating with a mounting element to be correspondingly controlled, whereby on the mounting element is placed a gripper or the like element for performing movement and/or handling sequences.
For the automation of random, e.g. signal dependent-given movements and/or handling sequences, assembly devices are known with linear units operable by an associated energy source and associated mounting elements (e.g. rotary drives, clamping/gripping tongs or the like). The electric/ pneumatic or electric/hydraulic energy supply of the linear unit and the correspondingly associated mounting elements takes place by means of externally arranged control members (control valves) and cables or hoses largely exposed, on the one side, between the casing and a mounting flange for the mounting elements and, on the other side, spirally wound between the casing and an end piece and which can be damaged during fitting and installation work.
In another known assembly device for combining several functional units, including also a second linear unit for vertical movement, a rotary or pivoting unit for the gripper, etc., in conjunction with the first linear unit for the necessary air supply, is provided an additional unit, which is, however, relatively complicated in manufacture and maintenance and is arranged on the casing of the linear unit and is provided with integrated, telescopically longitudinally adjustable tubes. The additional unit provided with a corresponding number of telescopic tubes for additional, required movement functions can only be used to a limited extent.